


But We're Gettin' Loud When I'm Inside You

by JustAnotherLonelyWriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Cycle, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Top!Harry, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherLonelyWriter/pseuds/JustAnotherLonelyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's an alpha and Louis is an Omega </p><p>(or: smut with no plot.)</p><p>Harry goes back to ravishing Louis, grinding his hips down so hard Louis sees stars. Harry is quick to flip them over, ripping Louis’ shirt in half and pushing it off his shoulders. Louis mewls and falls to Harry’s chest, whimpering as Harry’s hands go to his arse and pushes him down roughly on his crotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We're Gettin' Loud When I'm Inside You

 

The first day, it isn’t that bad. Louis manages to avoid everyone at all costs, hiding in his room and only leaving the room for food once he knows nobody is out there. It’s extremely embarrassing for Louis, knowing everyone that gets within fifteen feet of him can smell the arousal pooling in his trousers.

So, he locks himself in his room and fingers himself until he’s crying and is still left with a tugging in the bottom of his stomach screaming 'knot.'

Then the next day when Liam, a beta, calls him up and tells him that he wants all the boys to come over, Louis screams in frustration, pulling at the strings of his hair and wonders if telling Liam he can’t come. But, when he thinks of big, brown eyes and a disappointed tone, he quickly crosses that off as an option.

Honestly, it's the second day of his heat and he's just being so bloody irresponsible.Who does that? Who willingly decides to go out in public the the height of their heat and for what? To go 'hang out with some mates'?

"You blew them off last time , remember?" Louis reasons with himself. It's actually a pretty fair point. Frankly, Louis went through quite a dry spell with this last tour and he's been making up for lost time, per se. Niall invited him out for drinks last weekend and Louis called in sick five minutes before he was set to arrive as he was slipping on his shoes and heading out the door. Louis' not proud of it, but when you get a text that says "Come over. I miss your arse." who can really deny that? "You'll make an appearance, make good old 'how have been been' chat and then you'll leave. Then you can go home and fuck the shit out of your hand. It'll be fine." 

It's about now that Louis realizes he's talking to himself and it's also very possible he's lost his fucking mind. _Fucking shit_ , Louis thinks as he grabs his keys off the kitchen counter. _It's fine this is fine you'll be fine everything will be fine_ And as Louis' walking out to his car, he realizes just how stupid he really is. Because he wouldn't even be having this problem if he had remembered to take his pills. After Louis had forgotten to take his suppressants and went into heat on the bus (for the second time) Harry appointed himself the official walking reminder for Louis (But not without chewing Louis out first. Something about being 'irresponsible' and 'dangerous' and 'making it really difficult for the rest of the boys.' Louis pointedly remembers that last one, cause really? They were having a hard time?) 

As if Satan himself is trying to punish Louis for his irresponsibility , right as he reaches his car door his legs almost give out. Louis whimpers (although Louis would never admit it) and doesn't notice he's unconsciously rutting against the side of his car until the heat wave passes. Once, Louis' back to his normal level of desperation , he climbs inside his car. 

Louis shakily starts up the car, already feeling the damp spot in his underwear gathering. He brushes his fringe off his sweaty forehead and puts the car in drive, fighting the urge to reach down palm himself through his overly tight jeans.

He pulls up outside of Liam’s and sees Niall's and Zayn’s car already sitting in the driveway. He sits in the car for a good ten minutes, knuckles white on the steering wheel and dick twitching in his pants.

He manages a little bit of self control and climbs out his car and heads towards Liam’s front door, but not without adjusting himself in his jeans.

As soon as Liam swings the door open, Louis knows Liam can tell. Liam’s eyes go sympathetic and he opens his mouth to send him his apologies, but Louis holds his hand up to shut him up. Liam’s lips press into a tight line and steps aside for Louis to come in. He pretends to not notice Liam staring at his arse as he walks.

~*~

They’re in the middle of a game of fifa, Louis beating them mercilessly and them all whining about it, when Louis feels and extra strong wave of heat running through him. He whimpers and clutches the remote, praying that the other boys leave him be and to ride out his embarrassment in peace. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

“You alright, mate?” Zayn smirks and in this moment Louis really fucking hates being an omega. Louis pants and ruts against the sofa, waiting for this rush to pass. Niall and Zayn, who are less fortunate than Liam with their self control, curse and make a show about adjusting themselves. "Fuckin reeks in here, Jesus Christ." Niall murmurs and Louis swallows the lump in his throat and tries his best to keep his emotions at bay. (He's in heat, okay? His emotions are heightened.)

Liam slaps the both of them and Louis could almost cry with thankfulness . Louis never felt more objectified and out of control in his life. Louis wants to go home so badly, but Louis' about 99% positive that he's soaked through his jeans and he really just doesn't want to think about having to stand up right now. 

Louis takes deep breaths as the feeling slowly passes, trying with all his might not to cum in his jeans. By some miracle, he doesn't. He finally turns his head towards the boys, flashing them a tight lipped smile.

“Yeah, mate I’m great actually,” Louis says bitterly and they can tell they’re both about to crack a smart assed joke, so Louis is quick to divert the attention,”Hey Zayn, remember that time when we were visiting at Niall's house and-" Zayn's eyes flash to Niall's and back to Louis', wide eyed and a flush on his cheeks. Louis thinks he's gotten his point across.

"So where's Harry at?" Zayn stutters. “Don’t know,” Liam shrugs before turning his attention back to the tv screen, un-pausing the game.

Louis continues playing the game, trying really hard to keep his mind off other things. It’s failing. All he can focus on is desperately wanting to leave and go to the club to pull an alpha to knot him. It’s not like they’d be hard to find, anyways. They’d be all over him as soon as he arrived, but that’s sort of the problem.

Betas and alphas are both attracted to an omega in heat, but the alpha nearly always wins due to the fact that they’re bigger, stronger, and are the only ones who can finish off an omega’s heat early. And Louis knows that the minute he’d walk through the door, he’d be literally knocked to the ground by horny bastards.

Louis’ pulled out of his thoughts by a low, dark growl behind him, and he’s quick to whip his head around.

Harry stalks across the room and pounces onto Louis, dragging Louis to the floor. Harry immediately grabs both of Louis’ wrists in one hand and holds them above Louis' head. Harry hungrily begins to rut against Louis’ crotch, and it has Louis crying out in ecstasy. The other boys squeak and hop off the couch to help Louis, only receive a warning snarl in response.

“Mine,” Harry growls out in his alpha voice, and the other boys slowly back up into a safer distance.

Harry goes back to ravishing Louis, grinding his hips down so hard Louis sees stars. Harry is quick to flip them over, ripping Louis’ shirt in half and pushing it off his shoulders. Louis mewls and falls to Harry’s chest, whimpering as Harry’s hands go to his arse and pushes him down roughly on his crotch.

“Out” Harry demands and they scamper off, and somewhere in Louis hazed mind he's fairly sure he recognizes the sound of a car starting.

Usually Louis would be mad about being tackled to the ground and humped, but with the combination of arousal and a secret liking for being manhandled, he doesn’t really mind too much. Besides, he fucking horny and quite tired of this whole "heat" thing and just wants it to be over. Plus Louis would be lying if he said he's never thought about Harry in that way. 

He and Harry have always had a different relationship than with the other boys. They messed around quite a bit in the X-Factor days, back when they thought there was no way the band would ever go anywhere. But, somehow they did make it, and he and Harry seemed to mutually agree that taking their relationship any farther would only cause complications. They moved in together after the X-Factor, simply because Harry wasn't old enough to live on his own (really, that's the only reason). Lousi remembers how devastated he was when Harry moved out the day of his 18th birthday without as much as a goodbye. Looking back on it now, he realizes Harry did the right thing. Spending two weeks in bed sobbing made him realize how dangerously attached he had become. It was for the better, really. 

Louis' snapped out of his reverie by a low voice, “Could smell you from all the way down the street” Harry growls in Louis’ ear and nuzzles into Louis' neck to accentuate his point, “You smell so, so lovely” Harry groans and for once in Louis' life, Louis's happy for his pheromones.

“Yeah?” Louis breathes, knowing that the alpha will need an acknowledgement.

“Fuck, yes.” Harry replies and stands up with Louis needily wrapping himself around Harry as he walks. He carries Louis to Liam’s bedroom, taking one sniff before he snarls protectively. He decides to take him to the guest bedroom, where it only smells of sweet detergent, but Harry doesn’t notice that, all he can focus on is LouisLouisLouisLouis.

Harry pops open the button on Louis’ too tight jeans, helping him shimmy them down the swell of his arse. Louis tugs at Harry’s shirt, implying that he wants him to take it off, but doesn’t dare tell him to do so.

Harry ignores, instead leaning down and sucking on Louis’ taut nipple. Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, panting already.

“Tell me how you feel” Harry’s tone implies that Louis shouldn’t even think about not answering. While Louis tried to gain his composure enough to answer, Harry’s pulling back and stripping down to the nude.

Harry climbs up to the head of the bed and lies down, grabbing Louis by the waist and plopping him firmly on his hips. Louis swivels his hips and Harry runs his hands down Louis’ sweaty back, feeling the heat radiating from his body.

"I feel like your touch is driving me crazy and keeping me sane all at the same time,” Louis whines as Harry’s definitely alpha cock brushes roughly against his boxer-clothed one, “You're so big Harry, I can't wait to feel you” Harry beams at that, large hands traveling to Louis’ arse and giving it a rough squeeze.

Louis groans fifthly, hips stuttering as he pulls Harry in for a kiss. Harry kneads Louis’ arse as they continue to grind, Harry pulling away to howl as Louis’ hips hit the exact right angle. Louis tries to continue like this, pleasing Harry, doing as he pleases, but the absolute need is becoming too much. Before Louis knows it, he’s unashamedly begging and whining into the column of Harry’s throat, begging for ‘more more more, Harry touch me, Harry more please, hold me down as you knot me Harry please”

Louis climbs onto all fours without even being asked, shoving his bum in the air for Harry to see. Harry groans and slaps Louis’ arse, making Louis cry out and clench the sheets tightly. “Harry please please God Harry do something please”

Harry bends down so his breath his fanning across Louis’ hole, making shudders run up Louis’ spine. Harry licks a fat stripe across Louis’ entrance, making Louis sob and arch his back into Harry.

“So beautiful, Lou” Harry ghosts his fingers over Harry’s entrance, tentatively pressing in two fingers, “So tight and warm, and God you’re so wet for me.” Harry pulls out his long, rough fingers and Louis whimpers, pushing back for more friction.

Louis feels a large hand being placed on his lower back, and the head of Harry’s dick pressing against Louis’ swollen hole. “Oh God Harry please fuck me fuck m-” Louis groans as Harry’s hips snap forward, thrusting into Louis in a quick, fluid motion.

Harry rabbits his hips forwards, and Louis’ face falls to the mattress. “Harder Harry fuck me” Louis begs and Harry complies, thrusting so hard the headboard slams against the wall.

Harry leans down so he’s level with Louis’ ear, “Is this what you want? Hm? To be properly fucked by an alpha? I bet you didn’t even know I was an alpha, did you? No, I know you didn’t, thanks to those damned suppressants. ” Harry growls and bottoms out, grinding his hips teasingly against Louis, knowing he’s rubbing right against Louis’ prostate.

Louis sobs and clenches the sheets, his muscles jumping and skin tingling as he comes. “Yeah, that’s right. Come for me. Fuck, Louis, you feel so good. So good.” Harry breathes and Louis whines a high-pitched keening sound, pushing back against Harry’s thrusts.

He’s still hard and flushed against his stomach, the orgasm only taking a little of the edge off. “Shit, Harry harder” Louis whines and paws at the sheets, mewling when Harry slams roughly against his prostate. Harry places one hand on Louis’ upper back, using him as leverage and pushing him harder into the mattress, and wraps his other hand around Louis’ body, gripping his dick tightly.

Louis nearly screams as Harry strokes his over sensitized cock, bucking forward into Harry’s fist and back onto Harry’s dick. Louis’ bum is red as Harry’s sharp hips slap against him, only adding to the noises that fill the air. 

Harry quickens, pounding into to Louis as Louis writhes beneath him. Harry holds down Louis at the waist, his instincts telling him to hold down his mate so he could breed him. Harry bends down to Louis’ neck, biting roughly into the junction of Louis’ shoulder and neck. Louis cries out and comes again, a weak two spurts spilling out onto the linens. “Mine.” Harry growls and Louis nods his head vigorously.

“Louis I’m about to-” Harry cuts himself off with a low groan, but by the swelling Louis’ can feel on Harry’s dick, he knows what he means. Louis reaches down and tightly grips his cock, pulling back the foreskin and using his precome for a smoother glide.

“Louis in or out?” Harry pants and Louis feels Harry’s knot swelling even more. 

“Dear God in. If you pull out I will personally claw your eyes out” Harry nods in agreement, curls brushing Louis’ back, making him shudder.

With a couple more thrusts, Louis feels Harry’s knot pop, Harry releasing an absolutely filthy, low groan. Louis’ coming again, three little drips dribbling out the top. It’s painful and Louis sobs, but then again it’s so, so good. Louis's mumbling _thankyouthankyouthankyou_ over and over until Harry's bending down, tucking a piece of hair behind Louis' ear. "Shh, you're alright love, you're okay," Harry reassures.

Harry reaches his hand tugs Louis’ cock once again. Louis’ arches his back, feeling his eyes brim at the sensitivity. Louis feels as stream after stream fills him up, Harry grinding his hips as he comes.

“Shit Louis it’s a big knot. Gon’ be a while.” Louis is quick to reassure he’s perfectly okay with that by stroking his cock roughly, sobbing into Harry’s chest. Harry sits back against the headboard after Louis’ hits his high again. Harry rolls them both to the side and wraps his arms tightly around Louis' torso. 


End file.
